Genesis
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Pour amuser Estel, blessé et alité, Elrond invente la légende d'un groupe de héros combattant le mal dans un pays imaginaire. Mais très vite, la réalité et le monde merveilleux qu'il brode se confondent, tandis que l'enfant découvre peu à peu les véritables enjeux de ce récit… Il suffit de sept jours pour créer un monde. Il en faut autant pour le détruire –ou pour le sauver.
1. Le Pays Lointain

Auteur : Nat, encore une fois. Vous allez finir par en avoir marre, non ?

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l'histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. Ce film m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup influencé pour l'apparence de certains personnages. Et l'image utilisée comme "couverture" n'est bien évidemment pas de moi. Je crois que c'est un(e) dénommé(e) Soraco qui l'a fait.

Spoiler : Oui, concernant l'histoire d'Elrond (comme d'hab') et l'enfance d'Aragorn. Il est recommandé d'avoir quelques notions de base en matière de généalogie elfique.

Warning : Personnages OOC, déprime… La routine, quoi. Pas de yaoi.

OoOoOoOoO

**Le Pays Lointain**

OoOoOoOoO

Le froid soleil de l'hiver se lève sur Fondcombe. Allongé dans un lit des Maisons de Guérison, près de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui a été attribuée, Estel le regarde s'élever lentement dans le ciel cotonneux. Il est déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, mais il ne peut pas se lever : la jambe qu'il s'est cassée en tombant d'un arbre lui interdit tout mouvement. Le petit garçon a peu d'occupations, et passe le temps comme il peut, en regardant à travers sa fenêtre. Ce matin-là, elle lui donne à voir un spectacle qui détourne son attention de l'ascension de l'astre du jour.

Devant la porte du bâtiment principal des Maisons de Guérison, ses deux frères aînés discutent avec leur père. La fenêtre fermée et la distance les séparant d'Estel ne permettent pas à l'enfant d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais l'agitation clairement visible des trois adultes lui permet de deviner qu'ils se disputent. Le garçonnet soupire profondément. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de situations : Elladan et Elrohir ne peuvent pas séjourner à Fondcombe sans se quereller avec le seigneur des lieux. Estel ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il a posé la question plusieurs fois aux divers intéressés, mais il n'a jamais pu obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Elrond trouve toujours le moyen de dévier la conversation sur autre chose et Elladan se ferme comme une huître à chaque fois que son cadet essaye d'aborder le sujet. Seul Elrohir a tenté une fois de parler de ce problème de disputes récurrentes avec le petit garçon, mais il y a rapidement renoncé. Apparemment, cela implique beaucoup trop d'éléments personnels dont Estel n'a pas connaissance. Elrohir a donc laissé tomber, promettant à son jeune frère de tout lui expliquer quand il sera plus grand. C'était il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais de toute évidence Estel n'est pas encore assez grand.

A l'extérieur, la dispute entre Elrond et les jumeaux tombe soudain à plat, mais ils ne se réconcilient pas. Elladan et Elrohir tournent les talons sans demander leur congé, coupant court à toute discussion. Elrond les regarde s'éloigner sans chercher à les retenir. Il reste un instant immobile, tête baissée, avant de rentrer vivement dans la Maison de Guérison.

N'ayant plus rien à regarder, Estel commence à s'ennuyer. Alors, pour s'occuper, il joue avec ses mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'enfant s'amuse à reproduire avec ses doigts les lettres de l'alphabet elfique. Ce n'est pas facile et ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, mais cela présente l'avantage incontestable de lui donner une occupation. Il lui reste encore deux lettres à reproduire lorsqu'Elrond entre dans la pièce, venant prendre des nouvelles de son jeune patient. En le voyant, Estel sourit et agite sa main dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, Père ! » S'exclame-t-il, rayonnant.

Elrond lui rend son sourire et s'approche de lui.

« Bonjour, Estel. As-tu bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Répond le petit garçon en hochant la tête vigoureusement. J'ai beaucoup moins mal qu'avant. Je crois que je suis guéri.

-Fort bien. Reprend Elrond, son expression hésitant entre un sourire amusé et un air sérieux de guérisseur chevronné. Nous allons vérifier cela. »

Tout d'abord, le seigneur Elfe commence par passer sa main sur le front de son fils, vérifiant qu'il n'a pas de fièvre, et Estel ne peut retenir un gloussement ravi. Son père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ce geste plusieurs fois par semaine depuis qu'il avait, quelques années auparavant, contracté une violente et inexplicable poussée de fièvre qui avait totalement affolé le guérisseur. Elrohir lui avait d'ailleurs dit à ce propos qu'il avait accompli là l'exploit incomparable d'avoir traumatisé le si impassible maître de Fondcombe.

Ensuite, Elrond repousse les couvertures du lit et sonde magiquement la jambe blessée, très lentement, ses mains effleurant à peine la peau de l'enfant. Estel frissonne et éclate de rire.

« Père, ça chatouille ! »

Son père esquisse un sourire, mais ne répond pas. Il ferme les yeux et poursuit son travail, visualisant derrière ses paupières closes l'état des os de la jambe du petit garçon. Ce dernier se calme et reste silencieux pendant un moment, le regard fixé au plafond. Soudain, il fronce les sourcils.

« Père ?

-Oui, Estel ?

-Ils sont encore fâchés avec vous, 'Dan et Roh' ? »

Court instant de silence. Puis Elrond soupire et cesse de sonder les os du garçonnet.

« Elladan et Elrohir sont toujours fâchés contre moi, Estel. Tu devrais le savoir, cela ne date pas d'hier.

-Pourquoi ils sont tout le temps fâchés ? »

Nouveau silence. Elrond réarrange l'attelle que le petit garçon a décalée en remuant dans son sommeil et la resserre afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il se redresse ensuite et lisse machinalement ses lourdes robes de velours.

« Si c'est là le sens de ta question, saches que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Pour ce qui est de ta jambe, les os ont commencé à se ressouder et tu es effectivement en bonne voie de guérison. Néanmoins, je préfèrerais que tu restes alité pendant quelques jours encore. Après, tu pourras recommencer à marcher avec des béquilles, mais uniquement en présence d'un adulte. »

Déçu, le petit Estel retourne à son observation de plafond. Le guérisseur, brusquement silencieux, réordonne les divers objets posés sur la table de chevet près du lit. Après quelques instants, il reprend la parole.

« Je vais me retirer, Estel. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi avant que je ne m'en aille. Désires-tu quelque chose en particulier ? »

L'enfant réfléchit une seconde avant d'orner son visage d'une moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

« Oui, Père. Je voudrais bien que vous me donnez quelque chose à faire. Parce que moi, je m'ennuie, tout seul. »

Elrond a un sourire attendri devant son air renfrogné. Il reste muet un court moment, puis il propose :

« Je ne pense pas qu'Erestor ait beaucoup de travail ce matin. Veux-tu que je lui demande de venir te lire une histoire ? »

Estel s'accorde une rapide réflexion avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Non, je veux pas. Erestor est gentil, mais il lit toujours les mêmes histoires. Et moi, j'en ai assez des princes qui épousent des belles princesses et qui ont beaucoup d'enfants et qui vivent heureux pour toujours dans des grands châteaux. Je voudrais qu'on me raconte autre chose.

-Ce sont les seuls livres pour enfants que nous possédons, je le crains, nos bibliothèques n'étant pas initialement prévues pour contenir ce genre d'ouvrage. Répond doucement Elrond. Je demanderai à Erestor de chercher, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse trouver ce que tu demandes.

-Et puis en plus, poursuit Estel sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son père, Erestor il sait pas raconter les histoires. Quand il me lit un livre, je crois toujours qu'il me lit un papier important de la cité… »

Cette fois-ci, Elrond ne peut réprimer un léger rire. Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils et, pour lui trouver une occupation, il lui propose successivement une chanson de Lindir, une visite de Glorfindel, un jeu de société avec les jumeaux… qu'Estel refuse en bloc. Pendant qu'Elrond cherche mentalement une nouvelle activité à proposer, le regard du petit garçon sur lui se fait hésitant. Il se décide finalement à saisir la manche de son aîné afin d'attirer son attention. Le semi-Elfe hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, interrogateur, et le jeune humain se racle la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise.

« En fait, Père, je sais ce que je veux… Commence-t-il, tordant entre ses mains le tissu du vêtement de son père.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que vous restez avec moi et que vous me racontez une histoire rien qu'à vous. » Murmure timidement l'enfant en suivant du doigt les broderies ornant la manche qu'il tient.

Elrond hausse l'autre sourcil, surpris. Puis il libère son habit de l'emprise de son fils.

« Je ne peux pas, Estel. J'ai du travail.

-Mais vous avez toujours du travail ! Rétorque le petit, sa déception lisible sur son visage. Vous pouvez jamais rester avec moi…

-Je suis réellement désolé, Estel. Mais il se trouve que je dois assister à une importante réunion de la Chambre des Comptes de la cité, ce matin même. Elle a déjà été repoussée plusieurs fois et je ne peux pas la différer plus longtemps. »

Voyant Estel baisser tristement la tête, il ajoute :

« Si par malheur j'osais imposer un nouveau délai, Melpomaen et Figwit auront ma peau. Littéralement. »

Estel esquisse un sourire, amusé, mais celui-ci disparaît très vite. Il soupire profondément, poussant Elrond à poursuivre sa justification.

« Mais tu ne perds rien, crois-moi. Je suis un peu comme Erestor, moi aussi : je ne sais pas raconter les histoires. »

Aussitôt, Estel relève la tête.

« Ça, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclame-t-il. 'Dan et Roh' ils m'ont dit que vous racontez très bien les histoires. Vous en avez raconté plein quand ils étaient petits, ils me l'ont dit ! »

Le seigneur de Fondcombe reste silencieux une seconde, sans doute étonné d'apprendre que ses fils aînés aient parlé de lui à leur cadet –en bien. Il se reprend très vite.

« C'était il y a très longtemps, Estel, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne sais vraiment plus raconter les histoires. J'ai oublié.

-C'est pas possible. Je sais que c'est pas possible. Contre le garçonnet. Vous avez une bonne mémoire, c'est maman qui le dit. Elle dit que vous vous souvenez de toutes mes bêtises, alors que moi j'ai déjà tout oublié. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappeler comment qu'on raconte les histoires.

-Comment l'on raconte les histoires. » Rectifie Elrond.

Il se masse la tempe droite pendant un moment, visiblement contrarié, tandis qu'Estel l'observe avec espoir. Enfin, il reprend la parole.

« Admettons que je parvienne à me souvenir de la façon dont on présente les histoires aux enfants. Débute prudemment le guérisseur. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'aimes pas les récits qui se trouvent en notre possession, tu me l'as dit à l'instant.

-Je veux pas que vous lisez une histoire, Père. Je voudrais que vous racontez une histoire à vous. Une histoire que vous inventez.

-Estel. »

Cette fois-ci, le petit humain entend clairement l'agacement dans la voix du maître des lieux. Il sait qu'Elrond n'aime pas quand des personnes plus jeunes et moins savantes que lui s'acharnent à lui tenir tête, et Estel est sans doute la plus jeune et la moins savante de toutes les personnes de son entourage. Il baisse donc la tête, s'attendant à se faire réprimander. Cependant, il n'en est rien. Elrond ne se lève même pas du lit : il reste assis et joint ses mains devant son menton, perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon alité s'emploie alors à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, respectueux de la méditation de l'Aîné. Finalement, ce dernier pose ses mains sur ses genoux et reprend la parole, une certaine résignation à présent lisible sur ses traits.

« Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup les choses alambiquées. Mon histoire, à supposer que j'en invente une, risque d'être très compliquée et difficile à comprendre.

-Je sais. C'est pas grave. Repart Estel, tout sourire. 'Dan et Roh' répètent tout le temps que je suis pas idiot du tout. Je crois que je vais pouvoir comprendre l'histoire. »

Elrond le regarde fixement, l'air peu convaincu.

« Si, c'est vrai. » Soutient l'enfant, prenant l'expression typique de l'innocence incarnée.

Et il attrape une des mains du guérisseur pour appuyer successivement sur chacun de ses ongles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent blancs. Elrond se laisse faire, posant sur son fils un regard indéchiffrable. Estel délaisse ensuite les ongles et pose sa petite main sur celle du peredhel, comparant leur taille.

« Père, pourquoi votre main elle est plus grande que la mienne ?

-Parce que je suis un adulte et que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Quand tu grandiras, ta main grandira aussi. » Explique l'interpellé. Après une courte pause, il ajoute : « Estel, je pense que cette histoire que tu me réclames sera du temps perdu pour chacun de nous. Ne veux-tu pas faire quelque chose de plus intéressant ?

-C'est ça qui m'intéresse. Et puis du temps qu'on passe avec ses enfants c'est pas du temps perdu, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit. Et même que Glorfindel il a dit "oui, c'est vrai".

-Ah. Si Glorfindel et Gilraen l'ont dit… Soupire Elrond. Je crois qu'il me reste quelques minutes avant ma réunion. »

A ces mots, le visage d'Estel s'orne d'un large sourire, lumineux comme le soleil lui-même. Son père s'installe plus confortablement sur le bord du lit et ferme les yeux. Il reste quelques temps muet et immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un Estel impatient tire de nouveau sur la manche de sa robe.

« Père, Père ! Votre histoire ?

-Un instant, Estel. Je réfléchis.

-C'est quand vous avez fini de réfléchir ? »

Elrond ne répond pas. Contrarié, Estel se tourne sur le côté, vers sa fenêtre. Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans un silence quasi-religieux. Puis, enfin, la voix grave du seigneur de Fondcombe s'élève de nouveau.

« _Notre histoire se passe dans un pays lointain._ »

Aussitôt, le petit garçon se retourne vers lui, les yeux scintillants.

« Il s'appelle comment ? Questionne-t-il.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le pays, Père. Il s'appelle comment ?

-…Le Pays Lointain.

-Le Pays Lointain ? Juste le Pays Lointain ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Parce que les habitants du Pays Lointain ne savaient pas qu'il existait d'autres pays, alors ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de lui donner un nom.

-Il devait vraiment être lointain, alors, ce Pays Lointain.

-Tu peux le dire ainsi, en effet. Et ce pays était lointain non seulement dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps, car notre histoire se déroule à une époque très ancienne.

-Avant que je suis né ?

- Bien avant que tu sois né. Et bien avant que je sois moi-même né. En réalité, cette époque est si lointaine que plus personne aujourd'hui ne s'en souvient.

-Oh.

-_En ce temps-là, le Pays Lointain était totalement renfermé sur lui-même et coupé du reste du monde par une immense chaîne de montagnes noires au nord. Ses côtes est, ouest et sud étaient cernées par un océan profond qui s'étendait à perte de vue…_ »

Le petit Estel, qui voit sans peine à quoi ressemblent les montagnes noires, fronce soudain les sourcils. Il attrape une fois de plus la manche d'Elrond, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées, et tire dessus.

« Père, c'est quoi un océan ? »

L'adulte, brusquement arraché à ses rêveries, tourne un regard étonné vers l'enfant.

« Je te prie de m'excuser ?

-Un océan, Père. Je sais pas c'est quoi.

-Ah, l'océan. C'est… c'est un peu comme un immense lac d'eau salée qui entoure notre terre, si tu vois ce que j'entends par-là. Et la Terre-du-Milieu est semblable à une île au centre de ce lac, sur laquelle coulent des rivières s'y jetant pour l'alimenter. C'est pareil pour le Pays Lointain.

-Aaah… »

Estel ferme hermétiquement les yeux, essayant d'imaginer ce fameux Pays Lointain.

_Il y avait, au nord, de hautes montagnes de roche noire dont les cimes atteignaient les cieux. Les neiges éternelles couronnant leurs sommets se confondaient avec le blanc laiteux des nuages. A leurs pieds s'étendaient de larges zones de terres, entourées de tous côtés par une eau pure et claire comme celle des ruisseaux et des cascades. En se penchant, on pouvait voir de petits poissons argentés filer comme l'éclair sous les vaguelettes formées par le vent…_

« Je peux le voir, Père ! S'exclame l'enfant, ravi. Le Pays Lointain, je le vois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

-L'intérieur des terres était divisé en cinq grandes régions, dont chacune possédait des caractéristiques qui lui étaient propres. Je passe dessus assez rapidement, mais ne t'inquiète pas : j'y reviendrais plus tard dans le cours du récit.

-D'accord !

-_La première région se trouvait tout au centre du Pays Lointain. Il s'agissait d'une grande toundra, constituée d'herbe rase et d'arbustes, et parcourue de vents rapides. Beaucoup d'animaux fantastiques qu'on ne voit plus aujourd'hui vivaient là._ _La seconde région, au nord-ouest, était composée d'un entrelacement de collines, de ravins et de vallées. La troisième région était celle du sud-ouest. Elle était faite de larges étendues de plaines verdoyantes et fertiles, parsemées de bosquets et parcourues de rivières. De la quatrième région, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Les falaises qui la composaient s'étaient écroulées dans l'océan suite à un antique tremblement de terre. Lorsque la marée était montante, les rochers écroulés de cette région de falaises se trouvaient en grande partie recouverts par l'eau. C'était là le paradis des animaux marins et des plantes aquatiques…_

-Père, c'est quoi la marée ?

-C'est la variation du niveau de la mer et de l'étendue des terres émergées, due à l'action gravitationnelle de la lune et de la soleil.

-Hein ? »

Elrond esquisse un sourire.

« La mer… et l'océan, tu peux considérer qu'il s'agit de la même chose, ne restent pas immobiles comme les lacs et les étangs. Le niveau de la mer monte ou descend deux fois dans la journée, et des bandes de terres sur les côtes se trouvent parfois sous l'eau, et parfois hors de l'eau. Il peut s'agir de plages, de rochers ou de falaises, quelquefois de marais. Lorsqu'ils sont sous l'eau, on dit que la mer est haute. Et lorsqu'ils sont hors de l'eau, on dit que la mer est basse. Deux mers basses sont séparées d'environs douze heures.

-Mais pourquoi la lune elle gravitationne la marée ? »

Ce coup-ci, Elrond ne peut s'empêcher de rire franchement.

« On pense aujourd'hui que la lune a une influence sur les marées, de même que la soleil. C'est tout.

-C'est la lune et le soleil qui décident si la marée est haute ou basse ?

-…Plus ou moins… »

Estel fronce les sourcils, concentré sur ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Puis il hausse une épaule.

« La suite, Père ! Comment est la région numéro cinq ?

-_La cinquième et dernière région couvrait tout l'est du Pays. Il s'agissait d'une épaisse et impénétrable forêt, mystérieuse et ancienne comme le monde. Souvent, l'ancienne forêt était recouverte d'un brouillard transformant les formes les plus familières en fantômes terrifiants._ »

_Les peuples habitant ces forêts étaient sauvages, et peu de gens des autres régions les avaient réellement vus, mais tous les craignaient. On disait qu'il s'agissait là d'étranges peuples aux allures inquiétantes : d'immenses barbares et des dryades étranges vivant cachés dans les bois. On racontait beaucoup d'histoires sur cette forêt et sur les créatures qu'elle abritait, et nombres de ces rumeurs avaient de quoi terroriser les plus vaillants des cœurs._

_La région forestière était séparée du reste du Pays Lointain par une ligne de puissantes forteresses reliées les unes aux autres par une large et haute muraille de solide roche claire. Cette muraille avait été construite par le Roi du Pays Lointain, pour protéger son peuple des dryades et des barbares qui y vivaient …_

« Non ! »

Elrond sursaute, surpris par le cri poussé par son fils. Alors qu'il adresse un regard hébété au petit garçon, ce dernier explique d'une voix geignarde :

« Je veux pas que les dryades et les barbares, c'est des méchants… »

Une seconde de flottement, durant laquelle Estel peut presque voir les rouages de la pensée tourner à plein régime dans la tête de son père. Puis ce dernier reprend :

« Estel, je n'ai jamais dit que les barbares et les dryades étaient méchants. J'ai seulement dit que le Roi et les habitants du Pays Lointain en avaient peur.

-Mais si ils en ont peur, ça veut dire que c'est des méchants.

-Pas nécessairement. Regardes les abeilles : elles te font très peur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elles ne sont pas méchantes pour autant. Tu en as peur parce qu'elles sont différentes de toi et que tu ne les comprends pas.

-Mais elles piquent !

-Elles piquent pour se défendre. Comme toi. C'est la même chose pour les dryades et les barbares. Les habitants du Pays Lointain en avaient très peur, de la même façon que tu as peur des abeilles.

-Parce qu'ils sont étranges et qu'ils les connaissent pas ?

-C'est cela. Par ailleurs, les barbares et les dryades n'étaient pas les ennemis du Roi.

-Ah, c'est bien. C'est qui, l'ennemi, alors ? »

_Le grand ennemi du Roi était, comme tout grand ennemi qui se respecte, un Maître du Mal. Celui-ci était le plus puissant de tous. Il avait établi sa forteresse au pied des Montagnes Noires, tout à fait au centre, ni trop à l'est, ni trop à l'ouest. De là, il étendait sa domination sur le Pays, maltraitant les populations et les réduisant en esclavage pour les faire travailler dans ses mines sous la montagne, dans le noir, pour toujours. Ceux qui descendaient là ne revoyaient jamais la lumière du soleil et mouraient soit d'épuisement, soit sous les coups de fouet du Maître du Mal qui les faisaient trimer pour lui._

« C'est pas gentil !

-…Le principe fondamental d'un grand méchant, Estel, c'est justement de ne pas être gentil.

-Je veux que le Roi sauve les gens de son Pays…

-J'allais y venir. _Car, voyant ce que le Maître du Mal faisait à son peuple, le Roi décida de réunir une Confrérie de héros pour lutter contre son influence et le détruire à tout jamais. _»

_Cette Confrérie comportait six héros, dont le Roi lui-même, qui la présidait. C'était un Roi d'une grande bonté et d'une grande sagesse, qui cherchait à n'agir que pour le bien de son peuple. Il lui arrivait parfois de commettre des erreurs, mais il savait les reconnaître et tâchait de les réparer au mieux. Sur sa bannière brillait une étoile, une véritable étoile qui lui avait été jadis offerte par de grands seigneurs étrangers venus le visiter. Lorsqu'il apprit tout le mal que faisait le Maître du Mal, et qu'il vit de ses yeux l'état affreux d'un esclave qui avait réussi à s'échapper pour le prévenir, le Roi n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête : libérer son Pays de cette emprise mauvaise. Il leva la main droite et fit le serment de faire disparaître le Mal._

« Je l'aime bien, lui. » Commente doucement Estel.

_Les cinq autres héros de la Confrérie avaient chacun leurs propres raisons de haïr le Maître du Mal. Il y avait parmi eux deux frères, un Aventurier et un Ménestrel. Alors qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes, leur père et leurs autres frères furent tués devant leurs yeux par de méchants hommes envoyés par le Maître du Mal. L'Aventurier et le Ménestrel purent se cacher sous leur lit, mais tout le reste de leur famille fut massacrée. Avant de mourir, le père fit promettre à ses deux fils de venger leurs mémoires et de n'avoir aucun repos tant que le Mal n'aurait pas disparu du Pays Lointain. Alors l'Aventurier et le Ménestrel levèrent la main droite et prêtèrent serment. On racontait que le Ménestrel était tant hanté par son serment que celui-ci se lisait sur son visage, et que la haine de l'Aventurier envers le Maître du Mal était si brûlante qu'elle fit luire une flamme dans son regard et rendit sa chevelure rouge comme un brasier ardent._

« Eux aussi, je les aime bien. »

_Le quatrième membre de la Confrérie était une femme, une puissante magicienne aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore. Elle avait la faculté de lire bien des choses dans les esprits des autres, et en devinait plus encore. Elle possédait un miroir magique dans lequel elle pouvait voir l'avenir du monde, et il lui était possible de le consulter quand elle le désirait autant de fois qu'elle le voulait. Néanmoins, si elle venait à toucher la surface du miroir d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui-ci l'aspirerait et la garderait prisonnière telle un reflet. La Magicienne était mariée à un prince dont le trône avait été volé par le Maître du Mal. Aussi la Magicienne rejoignit-elle la Confrérie. Elle leva la main droite, et jura d'abattre son ennemi afin de rendre à son époux le trône qui était le sien. _

« Pourquoi le mari de la Magicienne il se bat pas lui-même ? »

Elrond s'immobilise, la main droite levée. Il réfléchit un instant, pris de court.

« Parce que… c'est un pacifiste. Il n'aime pas la violence. Plutôt que de se battre, il s'est retiré dans le sud de l'Ancienne Forêt et vit dans un palais au milieu d'un lac.

-Ah bon. Et c'est sa femme qui se bat pour lui ?

-Euh… oui. C'est… une femme de caractère. Elle déteste se faire marcher sur les pieds et elle aime bien diriger. Et elle n'hésite pas à prendre les armes pour défendre les valeurs qui lui semblent justes.

-J'aime bien cette dame. Et les autres héros ? »

_Il y avait encore deux autres héros dans la Confrérie. L'un d'eux était un Corsaire, qui appartenait à la famille de pêcheurs la plus réputée de tout le Pays. Ils possédaient de magnifiques bateaux, dont ils gardaient jalousement le secret de la fabrication et du maniement. Ces bateaux étaient leur unique fierté et leur seul moyen de subvenir à leurs besoins. Mais une nuit, le Maître du Mal vint en personne dans leur village et fit brûler tous leurs splendides navires. Voyant cela, le Corsaire jura de venger sa famille et de détruire celui qui les avait réduit à la misère. _

_Ce Corsaire avait pris pour épouse une savante ornithologue, qui…_

« Ça veut dire quoi, orilologue ?

-Ornithologue, Estel. C'est une personne qui étudie les oiseaux. »

…_Une savante ornithologue, donc, qui vivait dans les falaises auprès des mouettes et des goélands, ses oiseaux favoris entre tous. Mais elle aimait aussi toutes les autres formes de vie à plumes, des plus petits au plus grands, et avait répertorié toutes les sortes d'oiseaux présents dans le Pays Lointain. Un seul, pourtant, lui manquait : un spécimen extrêmement rare et particulièrement magnifique, dont le chant ravissait toute oreille l'entendant. Un oiseau-lyre. Un jour, le Maître du Mal lui en fit envoyer un. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le colis, l'Ornithologue le vit : il était mort. Alors l'Ornithologue prêta serment, elle aussi, de faire tomber le Maître du Mal et de détruire son œuvre de mort._

_Ainsi fut constituée la Confrérie de héros qui devaient lutter contre le Mal._

Le regard rêveur d'Estel redevient soudain net et il secoue avec force la main d'Elrond.

« Père, il en manque un !

-Un quoi, mon fils ? S'étonne le semi-Elfe.

-Un héros dans la Confrérie. »

Elrond fronce les sourcils, se remémorant son énumération de personnages.

« J'ai dit qu'il y en avait six, c'est bien cela ? Voyons… le Roi, la Magicienne, l'Aventurier, le Ménestrel, le Corsaire et l'Ornithologue. Non, Estel, il n'en manque pas.

-Si, il manque le Barbare.

-Il n'y a pas de barbare dans la Confrérie.

-Si, Père. Moi je veux qu'il y a un Barbare !

-Et moi, je ne veux pas. C'est mon histoire, Estel. Je décide des héros qui y interviennent et dont les aventures te sont contées.

-Père, si vous plaît… »

L'enfant joint les mains en une prière silencieuse, implorant son père du regard. Finalement, celui-ci soupire. Comprenant qu'il a gagné, le petit garçon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« On dit "s'il-vous-plaît", Estel. Marmonne Elrond d'une manière qui n'a pas grand-chose de seigneurial ou d'elfique. Bon, alors, le Barbare. …Le Barbare… »

…_Oui, c'est cela, ce Barbare était le rival du Roi. Il vivait dans le nord de l'Ancienne Forêt, à proximité des Montagnes Noires. Il avait épousé une reine d'un clan dryade qui vivait là, et ils vécurent heureux coupés du monde, jusqu'à ce que le Maître du Mal établisse sa forteresse non loin de leur forêt. Sa mauvaise influence rendait les arbres malades et menaçait les bois. Or, les dryades étaient par nature liées aux arbres et à toute chose qui pousse, et le Barbare vit ainsi son épouse bien-aimée terrassée par la maladie. Afin de la préserver des affres de la mortalité, il quitta l'Ancienne Forêt et vint proposer ses services au Roi, jurant de ne revenir qu'après avoir vaincu l'être qui malmenait son peuple._

_Il y avait donc six héros dans la Confrérie, plus le Roi lui-même. Et, tous ensemble, ils s'apprêtèrent à mener la première bataille pour leur liberté._

_Ces sept héros plantèrent leur camp dans la région centrale du Pays Lointain, la toundra déserte, qui leur semblait la plus propice pour un lieu d'affrontement. Ils envoyèrent un message au Maître du Mal, le défiant et lui intimant l'ordre de se présenter en personne en face de leur camp, afin que justice lui soit faite pour tout le mal qu'il avait perpétré dans le Pays. _

_Lorsqu'il reçu ce message, le Maître du Mal…_

Trois coups frappés à la porte de la chambre interrompent soudain Elrond dans son récit. Le guérisseur se tourne vers la source du bruit, donnant la permission d'entrer à la personne présente dans le couloir. Estel, frustré par l'arrêt brutal de l'histoire, tire plus fort qu'auparavant sur la manche du vêtement de son père.

« Le Maître du Mal reçoit le message, et après, Père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, dites ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Père ! »

Mais la porte s'ouvrant lui retire définitivement l'attention d'Elrond. Glorfindel, capitaine des gardes et ami du seigneur de la cité, entre dans la pièce. Il est souriant et lumineux comme d'ordinaire, mais pour la première fois Estel n'est pas heureux de le voir. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il ne soit pas là.

« Je vous cherchais, Elrond ! S'exclame joyeusement le capitaine. Je viens vous prévenir que la réunion de la Chambre des Comptes va débuter dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien la présider. Tous les comptables sont présents, monseigneur, ils n'attendent plus que vous. »

Elrond hoche doucement la tête et cherche à se dégager de l'emprise que le petit garçon a sur ses habits. Mais Estel, déçu, ne le laisse pas faire.

« J'arrive, Glorfindel. Affirme le seigneur de Fondcombe aux prises avec son enfant. Je suis à vous dans un instant. …Estel, vas-tu me lâcher ?

-Non ! Je veux la suite de l'histoire ! Vous avez pas le droit d'arrêter là… Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à la Confrérie des héros ! »

Elrond a un soupir agacé.

« Je reviendrai demain pour te raconter la suite.

-C'est promis ?

-Promis, oui.

-Levez la main droite ! »

Le semi-Elfe adresse un regard consterné au plafond, levant les yeux au ciel, et s'exécute sous le regard moqueur de Glorfindel.

« Je te promets solennellement de venir te raconter la suite de l'histoire demain matin. Veux-tu bien me lâcher, à présent ? J'ai du travail, Estel. Mes conseillers m'attendent. »

L'enfant lâche à contrecœur la manche de son père. Ce dernier lui saisit la main et la presse une seconde entre ses doigts, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son ami près de la porte. Le tueur de Balrog lui adresse un regard goguenard.

« Maître Elrond, ou l'art de se faire mener par le bout du nez par un enfant de six ans et demi. Commente-t-il d'un air narquois. Une histoire de confrérie de héros, c'est cela ? Je serais déçu si je n'en fais pas partie.

-Vous pouvez pas, Glorfindel ! Clame Estel, son entrain brusquement revenu. C'est une histoire que Père invente rien que pour moi !

-Voyez-vous ça… » Sourit le héros du 1er Age.

Puis, se tournant vers Elrond, il reprend :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, notre confrérie à nous vous attend de pied ferme dans la Chambre des Comptes. Erestor m'a également chargé de vous informer qu'il a achevé la rédaction des actes seigneuriaux et la mise en forme des procès-verbaux du Conseil d'hier. Il attend votre aval pour y apposer votre sceau.

-Je me chargerais de cela dans l'après-midi. A-t-on des nouvelles des patrouilles envoyées en reconnaissance à l'est ?

-Non, monseigneur, toujours pas. A ce propos, peut-être serait-il préférable de… »

Les deux adultes quittent la pièce tout en discutant, et referment la porte derrière eux. Le petit Estel entend le bruit de leurs voix décroître puis disparaître à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent. Il soupire. Il est de nouveau seul –et il s'ennuie déjà.

Mais soudain, le sourire revient sur son visage. Demain, son père reviendra, il l'a promis. Il lui racontera son histoire.

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je commence encore une nouvelle histoire… Mais ça va, c'est une histoire assez courte et rapide à écrire, même si elle n'est pas forcément très intéressante.

Cette fic se déroule en sept chapitres, que je pense mettre en ligne toutes les deux semaines, pour alterner avec Histoire d'une déviance. Pour La Boîte, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre (j'avoue ne pas l'avoir encore commencé). Quand à Un anneau pour les embêter tous, je pense que vous pouvez vous attendre à un nouveau chapitre d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

Sinon, je me suis amusée à dessiner une carte du Pays Lointain (je sais, j'aime bien perdre mon temps à faire des trucs qui servent à rien), et je la mettrais en ligne la semaine prochaine, après avoir eu accès à un scanneur.


	2. Le défi de la Confrérie

Auteur : Nat, encore une fois. Vous allez finir par en avoir marre, non ?

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l'histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L'adaptation des personnages et leur récit qui en est fait sont de moi.

Spoiler : Oui, concernant l'histoire d'Elrond (comme d'hab') et l'enfance et le destin d'Aragorn.

Warning : Personnages OOC, mini-déprime à venir… Ah, et il n'y a pas de yaoi. Ça change.

OoOoOoOoO

**Le défi de la Confrérie**

OoOoOoOoO

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et la matinée déjà bien avancée lorsque Elrond entre dans la chambre d'Estel, le jour suivant. Le petit garçon ne l'entend pas approcher : toujours allongé dans son lit, il a repoussé toutes ses couvertures et remue ses orteils en rythme. Il ne prend conscience de la présence de son père à ses côtés que quand ce dernier saisit les couvertures pour le recacher. Voyant une main familière jaillir dans son champ de vision, Estel relève la tête. Son visage s'orne aussitôt d'un sourire lumineux.

« Oh, bonjour Père ! S'exclame-t-il. Vous êtes en retard. Je croyais que vous viendrez plus tôt.

-Je le croyais aussi. Répond Elrond en bordant attentivement l'enfant. Glorfindel m'a retenu quelques instants à cause des patrouilles. Le problème n'est toujours pas réglé, nous en reparlerons dans le cours de la journée.

-Ah. Père, est-ce que… »

Le garçonnet est coupé dans sa phrase par un bâillement intempestif menaçant de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Le voyant, Elrond hausse un sourcil.

« Estel, mets ta main devant ta bouche, je te prie. Que tu aies une excellente dentition ne justifie pas le fait de vouloir la faire admirer à l'ensemble de ton entourage. »

Immédiatement, l'enfant plaque ses deux mains sur la partie inférieure de sa figure. Il se frotte ensuite les yeux énergiquement, réprimant un autre bâillement. Elrond prend doucement son visage entre ses mains et se penche vers lui, étudiant attentivement les yeux rougis de son fils. Ses sourcils haussés ne tardent pas à se froncer.

« Estel, tu as les yeux cernés. As-tu des problèmes de sommeil ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Explique le petit garçon. C'est tout.

-Ta jambe t'a-t-elle fait mal ?

-Non, Père. C'est pas ça. J'étais réveillé pendant la nuit, mais je me suis rendormi. »

Elrond se redresse. Estel gigote un peu sous ses couvertures et se met en position assise, son père l'aidant à caler son oreiller derrière son dos. Puis le petit attrape la main du seigneur de Fondcombe et tire sur son bras pour le faire asseoir sur le bord de son matelas.

« L'histoire, Père ? Vous avez dit que vous me racontez la suite aujourd'hui ! »

L'adulte sourit et prend place sur lit de son enfant.

« Il manque un fauteuil, dans cette pièce. Murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Il faudra y remédier. Voyons… Où en étais-je ?

-La Confrérie des héros veut envoyer un message au Maître du Mal. Lui souffle Estel en secouant sa main. C'est pour lui dire qu'il faut se battre contre lui parce qu'il fait des choses méchantes. Alors ? »

Le semi-Elfe dégage sa main de l'emprise envahissante du petit humain et enroule une de ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns autour de son index.

« Alors… _Le Roi réunit ses compagnons. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur le contenu du message à faire passer au Maître du Mal, mais ils n'en avaient toujours pas désigné le porteur. Le Roi leur fit part de son désir de s'en charger lui-même. En effet, en tant que roi du Pays Lointain, il était lui-même son principal représentant des populations opprimées qu'il lui fallait défendre. C'était donc à lui que revenait la tâche de provoquer en duel celui qui réduisait le pays en esclavage._ »

_Mais l'Aventurier s'opposa fermement à cette idée qui, disait-il, relevait de la folie._

_« Vous êtes le Roi, il est vrai. Déclara-t-il. Mais vous êtes également le membre fondateur de notre Confrérie, et sur vous reposent tous les espoirs du Pays Lointain. Si vous tombez, tous tomberont. Je ne peux vous laisser prendre le risque de vous jeter dans un piège du Maître du Mal. Avec votre permission, je porterai votre message aux portes de la Forteresse de notre ennemi, et je lui parlerai en votre nom. »_

_La Magicienne soutint ces paroles, puis tous les autres membres de la Confrérie se rangèrent peu à peu à cet avis. Le Roi n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Dès le lendemain, l'Aventurier quitta le camp planté au centre de la région de la Toundra. Il partit vers le nord, en direction de la Forteresse du Maître du Mal. Il refusa toute escorte et n'accepta aucune compagnie, exceptée celle de son frère le Ménestrel, qui portait haut la bannière du Roi ornée de l'étoile brillante. Leur voyage dans la Toundra dura de nombreuses heures, durant lesquelles aucun des deux frères ne prononça le moindre mot. Quelques unes des créatures magiques vivant dans cette région les accompagnèrent un bout de chemin, mais elles les quittèrent très vite, car les animaux merveilleux étaient encore sauvages à cette époque._

_Après ce long voyage à travers la Toundra parcourue de milles vents, l'Aventurier et le Ménestrel virent se profiler devant eux les contours menaçants des Montagnes Noires. A des lieux autour de l'entrée de la Forteresse, la terre était grise et stérile, semblable à de la cendre et comme brûlée. La Forteresse elle-même ne s'élevait pas au-devant la Montagne, elle était creusée à même la roche noire et sa porte de métal sombre s'incrustait dans les flancs de la montagne, gigantesque et déformée, comme si quelque puissance maléfique l'y avait enfoncée de force –ce qui était par ailleurs très probablement le cas._

_Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de métal. Alors qu'ils levaient le poing pour y frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Aucune lumière ne venait de l'intérieur, et ils ne distinguèrent aucune personne ou mécanisme permettant d'en manœuvrer l'ouverture. Et des profondeurs de la montagne s'éleva une voix d'outre-tombe, mais étrangement séduisante, qui invitait les messagers du Roi à s'avancer. « Entrez dans ma demeure, disait-elle, vous y êtes les bienvenus. Entrez, et nous pourrons discuter sans crier. »_

_L'Aventurier s'avança d'un pas, la tête droite et le regard fier. Aussitôt, le Ménestrel lui saisit le bras et le retint. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :_

« C'est un piège… »

Elrond adresse un regard indéchiffrable à son fils. Estel, les yeux écarquillés, crispe ses petits poings sur les draps blancs de son lit. Et soudain, il explose.

« Père, 'faut pas qu'ils entrent ! C'est un piège ! »

Un sourire amusé éclaire le visage d'Elrond.

« Tu crois ? Demande-t-il doucement

-Oui, c'est un piège ! Je suis sûr que c'est un piège ! Si ils entrent, ils sortiront pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils font, tous les méchants dans les histoires d'Erestor ! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, le petit garçon hocha la tête plusieurs fois vigoureusement. Le sourire d'Elrond s'élargit et il reprend :

« Tu as raison. C'était un piège._ Dans les ténèbres de la montagne s'était rassemblée la foule de ceux qui servaient le Maître du Mal. Ces gens-là craignaient la lumière, aussi attendaient-ils que les messagers du Roi s'avançassent dans l'ombre pour les saisir et les tuer._

-Mais non, parce que le Ménestrel il a arrêté l'Aventurier !

-Exactement. _Les deux frères se reculèrent pour être certains de se trouver hors de portée de l'ombre, et…_ »

…_L'Aventurier, furieux que le Maître du Mal ait essayé de se jouer de lui, s'exclama d'une voix forte emplie de dérision : « Permettez-nous de décliner poliment votre aimable invitation, ô seigneur des forces mauvaises ! Mais nous préférons parler plus fort que de devoir nous taire à jamais. » Puis il énonça la raison de sa venue, tandis que la bannière tenue par son frère claquait dignement dans le vent maigre. Et, prenant à témoin la terre ravagée et la soleil éclatante, l'Aventurier défia le Maître du Mal de sortir de son repaire obscur et de se présenter au grand jour, afin de venir affronter le Roi, seul souverain du Pays Lointain._

_Pour toute réponse, le Maître du Mal éclata d'un rire cruel qui secoua la montagne toute entière. Il ne sortit pas pour répondre à la provocation de l'Aventurier, mais il déclara accepter le défi. Il viendrait. Il viendrait, et son épée avec lui, déclara-t-il. Et le vent lui-même sembla frémir à cette phrase._

_Il proposa ensuite aux deux frères de s'en retourner au plus vite auprès de leur couard de roi, qui n'osait pas porter ses messages lui-même. Il leur recommanda de parfaire leur entraînement, de façon à rendre ce petit jeu plus intéressant pour lui. Et, convaincu de son avantage, il se fit bon joueur et laissa ses adversaires libres de choisir le lieu de l'affrontement qu'il désigna comme "l'emplacement de leur future sépulture". _

« Père, Père ! C'est quoi un sépulture ?

-Une sépulture, Estel. Cela veut dire tombeau. C'est l'endroit où on enterre les corps de ceux qui sont allés se reposer dans les Cavernes de Mandos. »

_L'Aventurier et le Ménestrel ne perdirent pas de temps pour retourner dans la Toundra et porter au reste de la Confrérie la réponse du Maître du Mal. Comprenant que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, les animaux merveilleux de la Toundra envoyèrent des émissaires auprès de la Confrérie. Il y avait là des faunes et des centaures, des chimères et des licornes, des griffons et des phénix. Ils écoutèrent attentivement le récit que firent les messagers du Roi. Puis tous repartirent sans mot dire, et personne ne sut ce qu'ils pensaient de cette inquiétante affaire._

_De son côté, le Roi avait compris depuis longtemps que la force seule ne servirait pas à vaincre le Maître du Mal. Toute victoire physique leur était impossible. Aussi misa-t-il sur autre chose, mettant en place une stratégie : le Barbare, l'Aventurier, le Corsaire et lui-même occuperaient le Maître du Mal de leur mieux en l'obligeant à user du combat armé et l'Ornithologue gênerait ses mouvements par les vols de ses oiseaux. La Magicienne et le Ménestrel quant à eux fusionneraient leur magie pour créer un sortilège capable de le faire disparaître. Cette idée, excellente sur le fond, présentait toutefois le désavantage de demander beaucoup de concentration et de temps de préparation._

Le petit Estel attrape la manche d'Elrond et tire dessus pour attirer son attention.

« Le Ménestrel aussi c'est un magicien ? » Questionne-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le maître de Fondcombe reste un instant silencieux, cherchant probablement quoi répondre. Il se penche finalement vers lui et lui glisse à l'oreille, comme s'il lui confiait un secret :

« Il connaît le pouvoir des mots. Et tu comprendras en grandissant qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un pouvoir négligeable. »

Accordé au ton grave utilisé par son père, le garçonnet hoche la tête d'un air sérieux. Elrond se redresse, toujours aussi digne.

« Je reprends ?

-Oui ! S'exclame l'enfant, ravi. La Confrérie va gagner, pas vrai Père ? Dites, ils vont gagner ? »

A ces mots, et voyant l'air enthousiaste de son fils, Elrond ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Tu verras. Finit-il par répondre. Tu verras bien. »

_Le Maître du Mal se présenta trois jours plus tard devant le camp de la Confrérie. Il était immense, vêtu d'une armure de métal noir et le front ceint d'une gigantesque couronne de fer. Il tenait dans sa main droite son effroyable épée à la lame constamment émoussée et pourtant dangereusement tranchante, qui laissait ses éclats dans les chairs de ceux sur lesquels son maître l'abattait. Et dans sa main gauche se trouvait son grand marteau de titane, qui ouvrait des crevasses dans le sol lorsqu'il en frappait la terre._

« Il devait faire peur… » Chuchote Estel, trouvant brusquement sa chambre trop sombre et trop inquiétante.

Et, pour se donner du courage, il glisse discrètement ses doigts dans la main de son père.

_Il était terrifiant, en effet. Mais chacun des membres de la Confrérie avait le cœur vaillant, et l'étoile brillant sur la bannière du Roi leur donnait courage. Ils se tinrent tous les sept face au Maître du Mal, et aucun d'eux ne baissa la tête sous son regard lourd._

_Alors, le combat s'engagea. Il fut terrible, et il dura trois jours et deux nuits._

Elrond fait une courte pause, fermant les yeux et semblant réfléchir. Il lâche la main d'Estel, qu'il avait serrée par réflexe, et croise ses doigts sous son menton tout en restant silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, terriblement long du point de vue du petit garçon, il rouvre les yeux et plonge son regard gris dans celui de son fils.

« Je ne peux pas te décrire en détail tous les évènements qui survinrent lors de cette bataille, Estel. Je vais devoir t'en faire un bref résumé. »

Immédiatement, une moue déçue prend possession des traits du garçonnet.

« Oooh… Murmure-t-il, désappointé.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il se passe aussi beaucoup de choses intéressantes après.

-Ah ! »

Et l'enfant s'installe plus confortablement, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à boire les paroles de son aîné. Il se met cependant à bâiller tout son possible, provocant un léger froncement de sourcil de la part de son père. Le remarquant, Estel se colle de nouveau les mains sur la bouche puis, pour se donner l'air éveillé, il écarquille les yeux autant qu'il le peut.

« Allez-y, Père. J'écoute ! »

Elrond lève les yeux au ciel l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre son récit.

_Le premier jour, la Confrérie eut l'avantage. Les animaux merveilleux qui avaient assisté à la réunion stratégique avaient rapporté les mots de l'Aventurier dans leurs peuples respectifs, et chacun envoya une armée pour soutenir le bon Roi du Pays Lointain. Le Maître du Mal vit ainsi arriver contre lui les centaures archers, les lanciers des faunes, les fantassins chimères et les rapides licornes. Du ciel, les griffons lui jetèrent des rochers aussi gros qu'eux et le phœnix s'approcha de lui plusieurs fois pour enflammer ses cheveux. Le Maître du Mal dut lutter contre un nombre d'ennemis qui n'avait de cesser d'augmenter. Alors, furieux, il maudit ces créatures magiques et jura de les anéantir jusqu'à la dernière._

« Est-ce qu'il a levé la main droite ? » Questionne soudain Estel.

Elrond se retient de soupirer et lui adresse un regard consterné.

« Estel…

-Ben quoi ?

-Nous sommes en pleine bataille. Le Maître du Mal est assailli de partout, il est en train de perdre. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut penser à ce genre de détails ?

-Je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je demande.

-…Non, il n'a pas levé la main droite. Mais cela n'a pas de réelle importance. Les méchants n'ont pas besoin de prêter des serments solennels, parce qu'ils les tiennent rarement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est rare qu'ils aient le plus petit sens de l'honneur. »

Instant de silence. Estel pose sa main sur celle du guérisseur.

« Et la suite, Père ? Est-ce que le Maître du Mal a tué tous les animaux magiques ? »

_Lorsque tomba le premier soir, donc, la Confrérie avait le cœur léger car elle voyait qu'elle gagnait. Or, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le pouvoir du Maître du Mal se trouvait décuplé. Il utilisa donc sa force maudite tout juste retrouvée pour assécher l'air et transformer la fraîche Toundra en un désert étouffant. En une nuit, l'herbe rase se recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de sable blond, qui brûlait les pieds et piquait la gorge, et la chaleur insupportable qu'il dégageait poussa les animaux à se retirer. Ils prirent tous la fuite, abandonnant la terre qui avait toujours été la leur et qui les avait toujours nourris._

_Mais la Confrérie, elle, resta et tint bon. Durant toute la nuit, les sept héros du Pays Lointain subirent les assauts répétés du Maître du Mal. Celui-ci cherchait à éliminer en premier le Roi, car il savait que si le chef tombait, les autres perdraient courage et plieraient devant lui. Par trois fois, il frappa le bouclier du Roi. Et par trois fois, le Roi glissa et posa le genou à terre. Mais chaque fois, il se relevait et poursuivait la lutte. Et le reste de la Confrérie continuait de lutter à ses côtés._

_Hélas, quand se leva la soleil du deuxième jour, il devint évident pour tous que la Confrérie était en bien piteux état. Le Barbare et le Corsaire, blessés par l'épée du Maître du Mal, souffraient d'autant plus de leurs blessures que les éclats d'épée qui s'y étaient incrustés empêchaient les plaies de se refermer et permettaient au sable fin du désert de se glisser dans chacune des coupures de leur peau. L'Aventurier était encore vaillant, mais la chaleur intenable augmentant avec le lever de la soleil n'allait pas tarder à le faire faiblir, le Roi le savait. Quant à lui-même, le Maître du Mal parvint à lui arracher son bouclier et, le jetant à terre, il le coinça sous son lourd pied chaussé de fer. Le Maître du Mal contrôlait la situation. _

_Alors le Roi se vit perdu, et la Confrérie avec lui._

« Oh non ! S'écrie Estel. Père, ils peuvent pas…

-Estel, je t'en prie, cesse de m'interrompre. Tu as voulu une histoire, la moindre des choses serait de me laisser te la raconter, ne penses-tu pas ?

-Oui, Père…

-_Le Roi voyait donc la Confrérie perdue. Mais, par bonheur, le grand dragon du ciel vint à passer au dessus du désert. Depuis les origines du monde, il errait au firmament, au-delà des nuages, en faisant tomber la pluie. Le Ménestrel entendit son cri, et il lui vint l'idée d'utiliser son propre chant pour appeler le dragon à leur secours._

-Alors le dragon il va faire tomber la pluie sur le désert ! Clame brusquement Estel avec enthousiasme. Et la Confrérie va plus avoir trop chaud, et elle va gagner !

-Estel, peux-tu me rappeler ce que je viens de te demander, à l'instant ?

-Oh. Pardon. »

_Donc, euh… Ah oui, le dragon._

_Par son chant, le Ménestrel appela le grand dragon du ciel. A cette époque, les dragons étaient encore tous de gentils dragons, et ils n'hésitaient pas à faire le bien autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il entendit l'appel du Ménestrel, qu'il vit ce qui se passait dans le désert et qu'il comprit ce qui arriverait si par malheur le Maître du Mal venait à remporter cette bataille, le grand dragon du ciel descendit sous les nuages et déversa une véritable mousson sur le désert. Il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau, comme si un immense sceau rempli à ras bord était en train de se vider sur la terre. Surpris par cette intervention inattendue, le Maître du Mal se recula prestement, et le Roi du Pays Lointain put se relever. Il reprit son bouclier, redressa sa bannière jetée au sol par la force de la pluie et se tint debout, droit et fier, tandis que le désert autour de lui se transformait lentement en une plaine verdoyante et florissante._

_L'eau pure de la pluie lava les blessures du Barbare et du Corsaire, les débarrassant des éclats de l'épée du Maître du Mal, et rafraîchit l'Aventurier. La Confrérie retrouva force et courage, et elle tint de nouveau tête au Maître du Mal. L'Ornithologue envoya ses oiseaux, qu'elle avait elle-même dressés, tournoyer en nuées autour de lui pour le gêner. Aveuglé par les battements de leurs ailes et leurs plumes volantes, le Maître du Mal ne vit pas l'Aventurier et le Roi s'approcher de son pied et y planter violemment leurs deux épées. Il est dit dans les légendes que le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa s'entendit jusque dans les tréfonds de l'Ancienne Forêt, et qu'il ne put plus jamais marcher normalement._

_Profitant de l'inattention de leur ennemi, le Corsaire et le Barbare lui arrachèrent son marteau et le détruisirent, privant à jamais le Maître du Mal d'une de ses armes les plus redoutables. Hélas, sur ces entrefaits tomba le second soir._

_Le retour de la nuit et de l'obscurité qui l'accompagne rendit de nouveau au Maître du Mal l'essentiel de sa puissance. Elevant haut sa main, il captura le grand dragon du ciel. De loin, il le lança à ses sbires qui l'emportèrent et l'emprisonnèrent au plus profond de la Forteresse. On raconte qu'il subit là tant de tortures et de sévices qu'il en perdit la notion du bien et du mal, et que son cœur jadis si bon fut perverti dans son essence même. Lorsqu'il se mit à haïr toute forme de vie, les sbires du Maître du Mal le relâchèrent, et le grand dragon du ciel prit son envol, provocant orages et ouragans sur son passage. Plus jamais il ne vint à l'aide de personne, et ses descendants causèrent bien plus de soucis qu'ils n'en résolurent._

« Et c'est depuis ça que les dragons sont méchants, comme Smaug de la Montagne-Qu'Est-Toute-Seule. » Affirme Estel d'un air immensément convaincu.

Affirmation qui provoque un haussement de sourcil mi-amusé mi-surpris de la part d'Elrond.

« …On l'appelle la Montagne Solitaire, mon fils, tout simplement. Ainsi, tu connais Smaug ? »

Le petit garçon tend ses mains devant lui pour regarder ses ongles. Il serre et ouvre ses poings plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

« Non… Pas vraiment. Déclare-t-il enfin. Je sais que c'est un méchant dragon qui vit dans une montagne.

-Où donc en as-tu entendu parler ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais abordé ce sujet avec toi.

-C'est Glorfindel qui en parlait avec 'Dan et Roh' le jour de… de quand je suis tombé de l'arbre. Il disait que le dragon avait chassé des Nains de chez eux, mais j'ai pas entendu la suite parce que la branche a voulu se casser. Alors je suis tombé.

-D'accord… »

Estel délaisse l'étude de ses ongles pour tapoter sur le dos de la main d'Elrond, posée sur ses draps non loin de lui.

« Père ? Vous continuez l'histoire ? »

…_Quand se leva le troisième matin, la Confrérie n'avait plus le moindre allié pour lutter avec elle contre le Maître du Mal. Le désert reprit ses droits et la verdure disparut. Les sept combattants sentaient leur force et leur volonté les abandonner lentement. Voyant cela, la Magicienne comprit que, si par bonheur ils survivaient à cette journée, ils n'avaient en revanche aucune chance de passer une troisième nuit dans ces conditions. Elle voulut hâter la fin du combat, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante ni rapide pour créer en si peu de temps un sortilège capable de faire disparaître le Maître du Mal à jamais._

_Elle décida alors de l'enfermer dans un objet, afin de restreindre son pouvoir et, par la suite, pouvoir détruire cet objet et le mal qu'il porterait en lui. Elle rassembla donc toute sa magie et, profitant d'une attaque combinée de tous les membres de la Confrérie, elle scella le Maïtre du Mal dans un anneau._

« Ah non ! Pas ça ! »

Le petit Estel lève son poing pour frapper son matelas et Elrond a juste le temps de retirer sa main. L'adulte regarde son enfant pendant une seconde, ne saisissant manifestement pas la raison de son air buté.

« …Pardon ? »

Estel pose ses deux mains sur ses jambes et inspire profondément, essayant de se donner l'air important comme son père lorsqu'il lui explique quelque chose d'élémentaire que le petit garçon peine pourtant à comprendre.

« Je veux pas que le Maître du Mal il est prisonnier dans un bague. Vous parlez toujours de bagues avec Glorfindel et Erestor et les autres. J'en ai assez des bagues. Je veux quelque chose de plus… de moins… Je veux quelque chose qui est pas pareil.

L'expression d'Elrond s'éclaire brusquement.

« Quelque chose de plus original, tu veux dire ?

-Oui. Confirme le garçonnet, content de s'être fait comprendre.

-Très bien. Et as-tu une idée de chose originale dans laquelle nous pourrions enfermer notre Maître du Mal ?

-…Une paire de guêtres ! Propose le petit, tout sourire. Une paire de guêtres en laine !

-Ah. …Oui, ça, c'est original… »

Estel, tout à sa bonne humeur, ne remarque pas le regard atterré de son conteur attitré. Il renchérit, ponctuant son discours de grands gestes désordonnés :

« Et comme ça, pour le détruire, c'est facile ! Il faut juste détricoter les guêtres, comme quand j'accroche mes habits dans les épines, et après on jette la laine dans le feu ! Come ça, le Maître du Mal est tout brûlé et il peut plus faire le méchant. …Ou alors, on peu aussi jeter les guêtres dans le feu sans les détricoter. C'est plus rapide, et…

-Estel. Intervient Elrond. Permets-moi de te couper. Tu ne… »

L'enfant lève de grands yeux scintillants en direction de son père, ce qui a pour effet de stopper net le grand seigneur dans sa phrase. Celui-ci hésite et se mord la lève inférieure avant de reprendre :

« Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas décemment faire vivre le grand méchant de l'histoire dans une… paire de guêtres en laine. »

Le regard brillant d'Estel se ternit instantanément.

« Pourquoi ? Grogne-t-il, visiblement déçu.

-Parce que… ce n'est pas… une demeure digne d'un grand méchant. Répond lentement Elrond en pesant ses mots. Pour que l'histoire soit intéressante, il faut que le Maître du Mal soit un ennemi crédible et dangereux. Or, Ttu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut pas prendre au sérieux un seigneur des ténèbres qui vit dans… dans une paire de guêtres.

-Même si elles sont en laine ? Insiste Estel. Une jolie laine, et avec des torsades comme sur mon gilet que ma maman m'a fait… »

Déprimé, Elrond ferme les yeux et se masse la tempe droite.

« Estel. Trouve autre chose. S'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune humain se renfrogne. Il réfléchit toutefois durant une minute avant de proposer, le regard de nouveau lumineux :

« Un bougeoir ? …Un joli bougeoir, Père ! C'est bien, ça, non ? »

Elrond rouvre les yeux.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Que dis-tu d'un chandelier ? Avec trois bougies ?

-Oui ! Un chandelier en fer, comme la couronne du Maître du Mal ! Et les bougies, elles seraient toutes blanches !

-Bien, bien. Donc… »

_La Magicienne concentra l'essentiel de sa magie et parvint, au prix de grands efforts, à sceller le Maître du Mal dans le chandelier de fer._

« Mais, Père ?

-Oui, Estel ?

-La Magicienne, elle l'a trouvé où, son chandelier ? »

Silence gêné d'Elrond. Estel attend patiemment sa réponse en réprimant un énième bâillement. Il se frotte un œil, observant son père de l'autre.

« Alors, dites ?

-Eh bien… _Par un concours de circonstances assez obscures correspondant par le plus grands des hasards aux besoins de l'histoire, il se trouve qu'un chandelier de fer se promenait justement dans le désert au moment même où s'y déroulait le combat entre le Maître du Mal et la Confrérie. Le voyant, la Magicienne songea qu'il ferait un excellent réceptacle pour leur ennemi. Aussitôt le chandelier sortit ses petites pattes et vint vers elle en courant. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la Magicienne s'en saisit. Alors, elle…_

-Père ! Coupe Estel, riant. Dites pas des bêtises, dites la vérité ! »

Elrond sourit. Il attrape la main de son enfant et la serre tendrement.

« Estel, toi qui est prêt à faire vivre des seigneurs maléfiques dans des paires de guêtres, tu refuses l'idée d'un chandelier qui court ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil, les chandeliers ça peut pas courir en vrai !

-Celui-ci courait, mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non. _Et, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à s'en saisir, la Magicienne s'aperçut soudain qu'il ne se déplaçait pas de lui-même, mais qu'il était transporté par des dizaines de fourmis qui se dispersèrent et disparurent dès qu'elles furent déchargées de leur fardeau. Certains disent que ces fourmis étaient les dernières d'une antique lignée d'animaux magiques, dotés d'une intelligence supérieure et douées de paroles. Ces mêmes personnes affirment que les fourmis avaient deviné les intentions de la Magicienne et lui avait apporté l'objet de leur salut._ »

Le petit Estel ouvre de grands yeux, incrédule.

« C'est vrai ? Père, c'est vraiment vrai ?

-C'est ce que disent les anciens contes traitant du Pays Lointain, Estel. Mais je ne peux te garantir la véracité de ce récit : je n'ai jamais trouvé aucune source attestant l'existence de tels insectes, et personne ne les a jamais vu…

-Glorfindel, il dit que toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité. Peut-être que les fourmis ont disparu après cette histoire ? Et que personne les connaît à cause de ça ?

-Oui, peut-être. Conclut Elrond avec un sourire espiègle. Bon, reprenons. …Où en étais-je ?

-La Magicienne a attrapé le chandelier et veut coincer le Maître du Mal dedans. Et alors ?

-Alors… »

_La Magicienne sortit de sa sacoche trois bougies blanches, créées à partir d'une cire enchantée. Elle les installa sur le chandelier et les alluma l'une après l'autre, récitant l'incantation qui enfermerait à jamais le Maître du Mal. Ce faisant, les bougies prirent une teinte noire comme l'encre. Mais, lorsque le Maître du Mal fut scellé et que les bougies furent retirées du chandelier, celles-ci retrouvèrent leur blancheur originelle._

« Pourquoi ? » Interroge le petit garçon.

Elrond n'a pas le temps de lui répondre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement, sans toutefois qu'aucun coup frappé n'indique l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Le semi-Elfe et l'enfant se retournent de concert vers la porte, pour y voir apparaître les fils jumeaux du maître des lieux. Ceux-ci, ne s'attendant probablement pas à trouver leur géniteur en compagnie de leur jeune frère, semblent aussi surpris qu'eux. Mal à l'aise, les jumeaux avancent à peine de quelques pas et Estel remarque avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'aucun de ses aînés ne prend la peine de saluer leur père. Ils ne lui adressent même pas un regard.

Finalement, après quelques secondes d'un silence à couper au couteau, Elladan prend la parole.

« Bonjour, Estel. Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement irresponsable de cette nuit. Déclare-t-il d'une voix qu'il rend aussi impersonnelle que possible. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Alors qu'Elrond hausse un sourcil, apparemment perdu, le petit Estel sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Y'a pas de mal ! S'exclame-t-il, ravi. J'étais content de te voir. Et puis Roh', aussi ! »

Elladan et Elrohir lui rendent son sourire, visiblement soulagés. Le cadet des jumeaux s'avance prestement jusqu'au lit de l'enfant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Estel rit et essaye d'attraper sa main, mais son frère se recule aussi rapidement qu'il s'était avancé.

« Nous étions juste venus pour cela. Précise-t-il. Nous n'allons pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

-Mais tu m'embêtes pas, Roh' ! Rétorque le garçonnet. Père me raconte une histoire. Elle est très bien. Vous voulez l'écouter aussi ? »

Les jumeaux échangent un regard. Puis ils secouent négativement la tête, déclinant l'invitation.

« Non, Estel. Désolé. Commence Elladan. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

-Beaucoup d'autres choses. Renchérit son double. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. »

Les deux jeunes semi-Elfes adressent un signe de la main à leur frère, ignorent délibérément leur père et quittent la pièce. A peine la porte se referme-t-elle sur ses aînés que le petit humain se tourne vers le seigneur de la cité.

« Je suis sûr que c'est même pas vrai. Lance-t-il d'une voix morose. Ils ont rien d'autre à faire. »

Elrond ne répond pas. Après une courte réflexion, il demande à son benjamin d'expliciter les propos incompréhensibles d'Elladan.

« 'Dan est venu pour s'excuser. Répond naturellement Estel.

-J'avais compris cela, je te remercie. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il est venu s'excuser. A-t-il fait quelque chose de particulier dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Ben… Non ?

-Estel. »

Le regard d'Elrond se fait sévère.

« Dis-moi la vérité.

-'Dan a pas fait de bêtise, Père. Assure Estel d'une petite voix. Il faut pas se fâcher avec lui.

-Je n'ai l'intention de me fâcher avec personne. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit en rapport avec ton frère et toi, et j'aimerai bien savoir quoi.

-'Dan est juste venu me réveiller parce qu'il était triste et qu'il se sentait tout seul. Confie le petit garçon. Il sentait le vin et j'aimais pas ça. Et puis il parlait beaucoup, comme Glorfindel quand il fait la fête avec ses soldats. Sauf que 'Dan, il disait pas des choses drôles comme lui. »

L'expression d'Elrond glisse lentement vers une inquiétude diffuse qui met Estel mal à l'aise.

« Que disait-il ?

-Je sais plus trop. Avoue Estel, triturant nerveusement son drap. J'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il disait. Il parlait des fois en quenya comme nous et des fois dans l'autre langue que je connais pas, celle des Elfes blonds qui viennent des fois avec Legolas et le roi qui a des feuilles dans les cheveux.

-En sindarin, tu veux dire ?

-Je crois, oui. »

Estel reste une fraction de seconde silencieux avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

« Mais j'ai compris qu'il parlait d'une reine.

-Ah ?

-Oui, parce qu'il a dit "rían". Et je sais que ça veut dire reine parce que Erestor l'a expliqué un jour qu'il lisait une histoire. Et après, 'Dan a parlé d'"irche". Père, c'est quoi "irche" ? »

Pas de réponse. Elrond fixe sur ses mains un regard inhabituellement froid et distant. Estel incline la tête sur le côté, surpris, et agite sa propre main sous les yeux du guérisseur.

« Père ? C'est quoi "irche" ? » Répète-t-il.

Elrond cligne des yeux et se recule un peu.

« …Des yrch ? Ce sont des Orcs. Explique-t-il d'un ton égal. Elladan a-t-il évoqué autre chose dont tu te souviennes ?

-Non… Je crois qu'il a un peu parlé de vous et de 'Roh et de lui aussi, mais j'étais fatigué et je voulais dormir. »

Nouveau silence. Elrond regarde Estel comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit.

« Et tu… n'as donc pas écouté, je suppose ? »

Le petit baisse la tête et Elrond soupire.

« Aucune importance. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, Roh' est arrivé et il a emmené 'Dan pour qu'il dort. Et moi j'ai dormi aussi.

-Estel, j'ai encore une question à te poser. Sois sincère, c'est important. Je te donne ma parole que je ne me fâcherais pas, ni contre toi ni contre tes frères.

-D'accord.

-Dis-moi, Elladan a-t-il été… désagréable avec toi ?

Estel fronce les sourcils, peinant à saisir le sens de cette interrogation.

« Comment ça ?

-T'a-t-il dit des choses méchantes qui t'ont rendu triste ou a-t-il essayé de te faire mal ? »

L'enfant secoue la tête.

« Non, il a juste parlé. Et il m'a fait un câlin avant de partir parce qu'il voulait pas me quitter. Et Roh' aussi m'a fait un câlin. J'étais content. C'est pas souvent qu'ils font ça ! »

Elrond semble rassuré. Il soupire cependant et se prend la tête entre les mains, restant un long moment immobile et silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour s'occuper, Estel regarde par la fenêtre, appuie les bouts de ses doigts les uns contre les autres et dessine un rond sur le dos de sa main gauche avec son index droit. Soudain, il se tourne vers son père et tire sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Et les esclaves ? » Demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Elrond, brusquement tiré de ses réflexions, lui adresse un regard ahuri.

« Quels esclaves ?

-Bah, les esclaves du Maître du Mal, Père ! Réplique son fils sur le ton de l'évidence. Ceux qu'il fait travailler pour lui sous la Montagne Noire ! Vous en avez parlé hier. Il faut que le Roi et la Confrérie les libèrent, sinon ils vont rester prisonniers pour toujours !

-Ah… Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. Voyons… »

_La Magicienne rangea le chandelier et les bougies dans sa sacoche, et la Confrérie se dirigea vers les portes de la Forteresse du Maître du Mal. Elle quitta l'ancienne région de la Toundra, laissant derrière eux un désert brûlant. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Forteresse, tous s'accordèrent un peu de repos, car ils savaient qu'un autre combat les attendait là. Les sbires du Maître du Mal attendaient dans l'ombre le retour de leur seigneur, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils ne laisseraient pas la Confrérie libérer les esclaves sans chercher à intervenir._

_En effet, à peine les héros du Pays Lointain pénétraient-ils dans la Forteresse que les troupes du Maître du Mal leur tombèrent dessus. Dans la confusion qui suivit, le Barbare et le Corsaire échappèrent à leurs adversaires et réussirent à libérer les esclaves. De leur côté, le Roi et les autres membres de la Confrérie parvinrent à disperser les sbires du Maître du Mal, et ceux-ci s'enfuirent dans les labyrinthes du cœur de la montagne ou dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombante. Hélas, dans leur fuite éperdue, l'un d'eux s'empara de la sacoche de la Magicienne, et celle-ci perdit le Chandelier et les bougies. Fatiguée par ses combats, elle ne le réalisa pas sur l'instant et, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle songea qu'il y avait peu de chance que les créatures des ténèbres comprissent à quoi ceux-ci pouvaient bien servir. Elle en informa toutefois le Roi, qui décida sagement qu'une autre expédition serait montée une fois que la Confrérie aura repris ses forces. Ils quittèrent donc la Forteresse, et chacun retourna dans sa région à présent pacifiée pour s'y reposer._

« Et tout est bien qui finit bien ! » S'exclame Estel.

_Hélas, laissé pour compte dans les ténèbres de sa Forteresse, le Maître du Mal se reposa lui aussi. Il était privé de corps et son esprit était toujours prisonnier du Chandelier, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa haine et sa malice de s'en échapper. Elles rampèrent hors de la Forteresse, s'insinuèrent dans toutes les failles qu'elles trouvaient et infestèrent de nouveau le monde. Les mauvais êtres qui avaient servi le Maître du Mal le sentirent et revinrent vers lui. Voyant ses forces grandir de nouveau, ce dernier ricana et jura de provoquer la perte de ceux qui l'avaient privé de son enveloppe charnelle._

_Il jeta donc une malédiction sur la Confrérie et sur chacun de ses membres, une terrible malédiction qui les poursuivraient jusqu'à la fin –la sienne, ou la leur. Il envoya ses espions dans toutes les régions du Pays Lointain pour lui servir d'yeux. Et, dans l'ombre de sa Forteresse, il attendit l'heure de se révéler à nouveau._

« Et ? Père, après ? »

Le petit Estel observe l'adulte avec attention, les yeux écarquillés, attendant la suite du récit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? Elle fait quoi, la malédiction ? Père, c'est quoi la suite ?

-Cela, je te le dirais demain.

-Demain ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Elrond soupire et se lève.

« Parce que maintenant, il faut que j'aille parler avec tes frères. Du moins… Essayer de parler avec eux. Je reviendrais pour te raconter la suite demain. »

L'enfant se rembrunit.

« Demain, c'est dans longtemps. Et 'Dan et Roh' vont encore se fâcher avec vous. Vous ferez mieux de rester avec moi. Moi, je me fâche pas avec vous ! »

Elrond esquisse un sourire triste et se penche pour embrasser Estel sur le front.

« Bonne journée, mon fils. A demain. »

OoOoOoOoO

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis plus d'un mois pour écrire cette… chose. -.-' Toute qualité au niveau de la narration et de l'écriture en est absente, et l'histoire en elle-même est dénuée d'intérêt. La fin ne donne pas envie de savoir la suite. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas par quel bout reprendre ce truc. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y a un problème au niveau des personnages, mais… Pfffff… Quelle galère.

…J'ai l'impression que la qualité de mes textes s'étiole inéluctablement. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que je déprime à cause de mes exams. Dont deux oraux au lieu d'un seul cette année. Je hais mes profs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici des pelles. Vous avez le droit de m'enterrer. =D

Bref. Pardon pour ce retard, j'avoue avoir très peu écrit ces dernières semaines. J'avais la tête ailleurs (notamment à cause des examens de fin de semestre cités ci-dessus et de la sortie du Hobbit ^.^), mais ça y est, je m'y suis remise !

Enfin. Si vous avez vu des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe dans ce texte ou si vous avez croisé des tournures de phrases bizarres qui vous ont fait hausser un sourcil, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Vu l'état général du chapitre, ça ne pourra que l'améliorer.

A la prochaine ! Et bonne année et bonne santé à toutes ! : )

Ps : J'ai fini la carte du Pays Lointain, voici le lien (sans les espaces) : olo-et-nat . deviantart #/d5qwbo3


End file.
